1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the thin film deposition apparatus, and an organic light-emitting display device manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed via various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin film having a desired pattern.